Lindsey Naegle
Lindsey Naegle''' (often spelt Lindsay Naegle) is a resident ofSpringfield and is often known as Springfield's residential business link.''' Biography. Lindsey is known to be a common youth-hater. Outraged at having paid high damage fees for a particular riot that the youth had caused, she formed an anti-youth group, SSCCATAGAPP (Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens and Gays against Parasitic Parents), and lobbied to deprive Springfield of all child-friendly things. Her campaign nearly succeeded, but it was thwarted at the last moment when Bart, Lisa, and the other kids in Springfield hugged all the adults, infecting them with "kid germs." The adults collapsed with sickness and became unable able to vote, causing the campaign to fail.[1] Lindsey is an alcoholic (she said so matter-of-factly to Lenny when she was asked why she was in Moe’s Tavern). It's revealed that she's the head of the Alcoholics Anonymous branch in Springfield.[2] She is often seen as a member of the Springfield Republican Party. However, she was once seen attending a Democratic Party meeting. She is also a member of the Springfield Book Club, and was the person who caused the town to finally crack under the strain of being trapped in the dome when she threw a book at Helen Lovejoy, only to for it to miss and spill the coffee in the adjacent Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Lindsey tends to flatly admit things that might be considered insensitive. She admitted to being a sexual predator,[3] and once said that she cannot cry due to a botched face lift.[4] Jobs Lindsey has popped up in several capacities, seemingly working at a different job every time she appears. Job titles have included the aforementioned network executive, as well as marketing researcher, financial planner, public relations consultant, venture capitalist, advertising executive, cell phone company executive, insurance salesperson, and executive with the Child Development Group. After she introduced herself (again) to Homer and Marge, Marge said, “We’ve met you many times, Ms. Naegle. Why do you keep changing jobs?” Lindsey flatly replied, “I’m a sexual predator.”[5] Commercial actions and influences Due to her role as a business and network executive figure, Lindsey (like any business CEO or network executive in the media) tends to over commercialize anything that she has creative control over, which causes initial problems for other characters, based on the plot of the episode. In The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show, Lindsey was part of the committee of writers at Itchy & Scratchy International, who felt that the character Poochie should be edgy, have plenty of attitude, and be "Rasta-fied" by 10 percent, as well as "proactive" and a "totally outrageous paradigm". However, due to Poochie's unpopularity with the audience, Lindsey along with the rest of the writers decide to kill him off of The Itchy & Scratchy Show. Even though Homer implores the audience to give Poochie a fair chance (instead of reading the intended script), the character is edited out at the last second, leaving Homer feeling betrayed, as he put his soul into the character he voiced.[6] In Girly Edition, Lindsey tells Krusty the Clown that the FCC feels that kids aren't learning anything from Itchy & Scratchy and that they need educational programming. She then suggest a kid-oriented news show called "Kidz News", where the network would cut ten minutes out of The Krusty the Clown Show. During the run of the news show, Lisa Simpson is recruited as a news anchor, while Bart is later chosen and made a sportscaster. After Bart livens up the show, Lindsey promotes him to co-anchor, which makes Lisa jealous. Lisa argues that she doesn't need a co-anchor, Lindsey tells her that Bart has what she doesn't: "Zazz!", "Zing!", "Zork!", and "Kapowza!" Despite Lisa's reasoning of that trivializes the whole idea of Kidz Newz, her argument goes unanswered. After Bart and Lisa decide to resolve the disputes and make a good educational news program, they are abruptly canceled in favor of "The Mattel and Mars Bar Quick Energy Choc-O-Bot Hour".[7] Love Life Lindsey once dated Ned Flanders, but the date was interrupted when she received a fax informing her that she had been indicted. She is an enthusiastic practitioner of the child-free lifestyle, and at one point spearheaded a movement to make Springfield less child-friendly. Once romantically linked with Judge Roy Snyder, she is a graduate from the Wharton Business School. She is a stereotypical upper-management executive, and her ventures frequently feature the business buzzword “synergy”. There was an episode that in Homer's imagination Lindsey Neagle made out with Marge Simpson. It's been implied that at one time she'd been sleeping with Krusty the Clown.[8] Marge told Homer that, if she died, he would be allowed to marry Lindsey; this is seen on a list in the back of his closet. Ironically, Lindsey was in the bank with Marge when she gave Homer this permission.[9] Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Marge Simpson's Book Club Members Category:Springfield's Citizens Category:Springfield's Genius Category:Former Antagonists Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Secondary Protagonists Category:Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples And Teens And Gays Against Parasitic Parents Members Category:Springfield Republican Party Members Category:Moe Szyslak's Friends Category:Marge Simpson's Friends Category:Homer Simpson's Friends Category:Lisa Simpson's Friends Category:Bart Simpson's Friends Category:Maggie Simpson's Friends Category:The Simpsons Universe Characters Category:Moe Szyslak's Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Those arrested Category:Reformed characters